Le Noël de Brindille
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Wisp Christmas Outtake, une histoire de Cris racontant le premier Noël de Brindille avec Edward.


**Tel que promis, voici la traduction de **_**Wisp Christmas Outtake**_**, de la formidable Cris. J'espère que cette histoire de Noël vous mettra dans l'ambiance de cette période des fêtes de fin d'année…**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et je voudrais remercier mlca66 de m'avoir aidée à rendre ce texte encore meilleur.**

**Cet interlude se déroule après l'épisode de l'hôpital et du chat perdu…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Noël de Brindille**

Lorsque tout le monde présuma que Noël était l'idée d'Alice, Edward ne s'en formalisa pas. C'était le genre de chose qu'Alice aurait pu suggérer, après tout, ça lui ressemblait tellement. Les cadeaux, les décorations – tout ce que comportait la célébration de cette fête. Et, pour sa défense, la question initiale était venue d'Esmée, pas de lui. Après qu'elle lui ait demandé ce qu'il comptait faire pour l'occasion, l'idée d'offrir à Brindille l'expérience la plus extravagante pour ce qui serait peut-être son premier Noël prit racine dans sa tête, et il fut incapable de l'ignorer.

Esmée et Alice, après avoir entendu ce qu'il voulait, devinrent d'enthousiastes complices, et ce fut aussi le cas d'Emmett.

Avec sa nature réaliste, Carlisle voulut savoir ce qu'Edward prévoyait de faire au sujet de l'aspect religieux de la fête. Brindille ne réagissait pas exactement bien à la Bible, après tout.

« Aucune religion, » lui dit Edward. Il était absolument catégorique à ce sujet. « Le Père Noël, les sucres d'orge, le sapin, toute cette merde. Mais pas de crèche, ni d'anges. » Rien de ce qui pourrait potentiellement la bouleverser. « La fête de Noël est devenue assez commerciale pour que nous puissions la préparer sans ces symboles religieux. »

Esmée et Alice en convinrent.

Rosalie et Esmée planifièrent deux jours complets de repas riches et festifs : amuse-gueules et vin (ou jus de fruit pétillant dans le cas de Brindille) pour le réveillon de Noël, petit déjeuner très varié le lendemain matin, et jambon de Noël pour le dîner, qu'Edward était impatient de goûter. Alice, Emmett, et – étonnamment – Carlisle se chargèrent des décorations, faisant une razzia dans leurs propres réserves avant d'aller à Port Angeles pour se procurer les autres choses dont ils avaient besoin. Jasper apporta un beau conifère touffu qui sentait l'hiver et qui atteignait presque le plafond de la maisonnette.

Bête prit immédiatement l'arbre d'assaut, mangeant des aiguilles de pin, puis grimpant dans la masse des branches. Edward et Jasper trouvèrent du filin et attachèrent le sommet de l'arbre au plafond afin de s'assurer que le chat n'allait pas le renverser par inadvertance.

Brindille était un peu plus circonspecte, regardant fixement l'invasion de son salon par quelque chose qui faisait clairement partie du décor à l'extérieur de la maison. Elle lança à Edward un regard qui signifiait de manière évidente qu'elle pensait qu'il était fou, ce qui le fit seulement glousser. Oui, il supposa que de nombreuses traditions étaient un peu dingues, mais s'il n'y avait pas de mal, alors… eh bien, il n'y avait pas de mal.

« Ne commence pas à lui bourrer le crâne avec ton jargon de sociologue, » lui ordonna Alice quand il essaya d'expliquer les origines des traditions laïques de Noël. « Elle ne se soucie pas de ces trucs-là. »

Et donc Edward garda le silence alors qu'Alice s'asseyait avec Brindille et une pile de livres d'images. _Le petit renne au nez rouge_. _Frosty le bonhomme de neige_. _C'était la veille de Noël_. Des elfes, des arbres, des poinsettias et des cadeaux enveloppés dans du papier brillant couvraient chaque page.

Brindille adorait ça.

En vérité, Edward soupçonnait que Brindille aimait l'attention de toute nature, et que pour elle la lecture était avant tout du temps qu'elle passait en tête-à-tête avec les gens les plus proches d'elle. Elle rayonnait, s'exclamant sur chaque illustration avec Alice à ses côtés. Elle aima par-dessus tout lorsqu'Alice sortit un livre à gratter et à sentir, avec des petits échantillons d'odeurs de Noël sur chaque page. Menthe. Sapin. Houx. Biscuits. Cannelle. Son odeur de prédilection était celle d'un tas d'oranges, qu'elle sentit encore et encore.

Chaque jour, à partir d'environ une semaine avant Noël, ils essayèrent de faire quelque chose de spécial. Pendant deux jours d'affilée durant un week-end, les filles prirent le contrôle de la petite cuisine du cottage et firent cuire des tonnes de biscuits, une fournée n'attendant pas l'autre. Bonhommes en pain d'épice. Biscuits au sucre. Petits pains à la citrouille. Tourbillons au chocolat et à la menthe. Esmée avait des recettes de bonbons qu'elle tenait de sa grand-mère – nougats et caramels – mais le gâteau aux fruits confits était hors limite, ce pour quoi Edward fut très reconnaissant. Carlisle aimait le cake aux fruits confits si celui-ci était bien fait, mais il était le seul.

Brindille s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine, heureuse à la fois d'aider et de regarder alors qu'Esmée se chamaillait avec ses assistantes et changeait la farine, le beurre et le sucre en confiseries annonciatrices de la période festive. Brindille saupoudra la farine et apprit à utiliser un rouleau à pâtisserie, et elle prit plaisir à se servir des emporte-pièces quand Alice les sortit. Quand les biscuits en pain d'épice et les biscuits au sucre furent cuits et refroidis, elles l'installèrent sur son coussin devant la table basse avec des plateaux de biscuits et toutes les sortes de glaçages et de décorations qu'elles purent trouver. Une fois qu'elle eut réalisé ce qu'on attendait d'elle, la combinaison de sucre et d'art la rendit à peu près aussi heureuse qu'Edward l'avait jamais vue. Elle était méticuleuse, créant des biscuits magnifiques qu'Edward ne voulait pas manger. Ils étaient trop beaux.

Emmett n'avait pas les mêmes réserves.

À la fin du week-end, ils avaient des boîtes et des boîtes de biscuits, déposés en couches sur du papier paraffiné pour les empêcher de coller ensemble. Ils étaient splendides, mais Edward soupçonnait fortement que Brindille avait plus de glaçage et de bonbons décoratifs dans son ventre que sur les friandises.

Il n'était pas près de s'en plaindre.

Le dimanche soir, dans son bain, Edward l'aida à frotter ses doigts pour enlever les taches rouges et vertes laissées là par le glaçage coloré. Elle tira la langue à son reflet dans le miroir quand elle se brossa les dents, pouffant de rire en voyant les couleurs.

« J'espère que tu t'amuses, » dit-il tandis qu'elle crachait la mousse de dentifrice vert pâle dans le lavabo. « Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quel point tu comprends pourquoi nous faisons tout ça, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit si important. Je pense que l'expérience vécue est plus importante. »

« Edward, » dit-elle joyeusement. Il sourit. Ouais, c'était ça l'important.

Il n'y avait pas de voisins pour voir les décorations extérieures, si bien qu'ils n'en mirent pas. Alice se disait que Brindille aimerait peut-être se promener en ville pour voir les lumières sur d'autres maisons, mais Edward n'en était pas si sûr. Sortir de la maison n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle appréciait.

« Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne un jour que passer la porte n'est pas effrayant, » dit Alice. « Vous l'avez amenée chez Emmett une fois, non ? La faire sortir pour autre chose que les visites chez le docteur est bon pour elle. »

Et c'est ainsi qu'Edward se retrouva à l'arrière de sa voiture, espérant qu'aucun policier ne pourrait voir Brindille sur ses genoux à travers les vitres sombrement teintées, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper prenaient place à l'avant.

« Maison, Edward, » implora-t-elle, l'agrippant fermement. Ses grands yeux effrayés étaient noirs dans l'obscurité de la voiture.

« Chut, Petite Brindille, tout va bien, » l'apaisa-t-il tout en souhaitant qu'Alice n'ait jamais suggéré l'idée. « L'endroit où nous allons ne va pas te déplaire. »

Ils conduisirent jusqu'à un kiosque à café sur l'insistance d'Alice, et Brindille relâcha suffisamment Edward pour d'abord renifler, puis siroter le chocolat chaud à la menthe qu'on lui offrit.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » Edward la regarda alors qu'elle roulait la saveur dans sa bouche. « Tu vois ? Sortir n'est pas toujours si mal, hein ? » Alice avait raison, et il pouvait accepter ce fait. Mais il ne voulait pas que Noël soit une lutte pour Brindille, juste du bonheur. Ils auraient beaucoup de temps plus tard pour pousser ses limites.

Il y avait un petit quartier de la ville connu pour son étalage impressionnant d'illuminations de Noël, et Jasper dirigea la voiture vers ces rues. Dès qu'elle vit l'éclat des lumières colorées à travers sa vitre, Brindille se ragaillardit. « Edward ! » Lança-t-elle, pointant du doigt alors qu'ils approchaient des décorations.

« Ouais. Joli, hein ? »

« Joli, » approuva-t-elle.

Tout au long de la balade en voiture, elle resta assise avec son visage près de la fenêtre, contemplant une maison après l'autre tandis que le véhicule passait devant. Elle aima particulièrement une maison avec des bougies électriques aux fenêtres, et une autre avec un énorme globe de neige gonflé sur la pelouse. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs maisons avec des scènes de la Nativité, mais si Brindille reconnut le tableau, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

Jasper conduisit extrêmement lentement, passant même deux fois dans chaque rue pour s'assurer que Brindille puisse voir les décorations sur les deux côtés sans être distraite. Alice mit de la musique de Noël, et l'odeur du café et du chocolat chaud de Brindille les entoura.

Quand ils rentrèrent à la maison, Edward dut admettre auprès d'Alice que son idée avait été un succès. Une fois qu'elle s'était calmée, Brindille avait adoré regarder toutes les lumières.

Cependant, le petit périple souleva des questions pour lui, auxquelles il préférait ne pas penser.

Quel conscience avait-elle du monde au-delà des limites d'une maison ou de l'arrière clos d'une camionnette ? Elle connaissait l'extérieur du cottage assez bien, étant sortie lors de leurs rares voyages chez le docteur, à la maison de Rose et à l'hôpital. Il _savait _qu'elle reconnaissait la petite porte verte et les bardeaux bruns chaleureux, la grande baie vitrée et le petit perron. Mais qu'en était-il des autres quartiers ? Des lieux où les maisons se côtoyaient le long des rues tranquilles, avec des enfants, ou des fleurs, ou des chiens dans les cours, et des voitures dans les garages ou les allées ? Était-ce un concept qui lui était familier ? Que connaissait-elle du monde extérieur ? Avait-elle la notion de ce qu'était une ville ? Une ferme ? Que comprenait-elle de la façon dont les gens vivaient – de la vie au-delà des limites de l'endroit où elle avait pu être gardée ? Sûrement pas grand-chose. Si elle avait été en contact étroit avec le monde extérieur, quelqu'un aurait découvert son existence depuis longtemps. Quelqu'un aurait remarqué une jeune fille qui rampait, une jeune fille qui n'était pas familière avec les vêtements et la nourriture humaine. N'est-ce pas ? Il y avait sûrement _quelqu'un_ qui aurait appelé la police ou les services sociaux.

Cette pensée donnait à réfléchir, lui rappelant une fois de plus qu'il savait très peu de choses au sujet de cette fille qui était devenue une partie si importante de sa vie dans un laps de temps si court. Même les choses qu'il _savait_ étaient parfois difficiles à mettre en perspective. Combien de personnes avait-elle déjà vues ensemble en même temps ? Avait-elle une quelconque notion de combien d'humains il y avait précisément dans le monde ? Des différentes ethnies ? Des différentes cultures et façons de faire ? Il resta dans la cuisine avec la lumière éteinte pendant une longue minute, regardant Brindille et Alice étendues sur le plancher du salon. Alice était en train d'aider Brindille à fabriquer une chaîne d'anneaux en papier rouge et vert pour faire le décompte jusqu'à Noël. Jasper se tenait à côté de l'arbre, ajustant le filin qui empêchait Bête de le faire tomber. Tout avait l'air tellement… tellement _normal_. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Brindille trouvait 'normal.' Que pensait-elle ? Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Est-ce que cela avait changé au cours des mois où elle avait été ici ? Il l'espérait.

Edward continua à méditer en sortant un des plats de Bête et une boîte de nourriture pour chat. Il fit couler l'eau dans l'évier juste le temps d'ouvrir le couvercle de la boîte de conserve – Brindille se dérobait encore quand elle entendait ce bruit. L'eau coulant à flots n'amoindrissait en rien l'ouïe supérieure de Bête, cependant, et il eut instantanément une petite boule de fourrure noire criant à ses pieds. Fronçant un peu le nez à la forte odeur de la nourriture pour chat, Edward prit une cuillère et entreprit de mettre la bouillie brune dans le plat. Bête se tint sur ses pattes arrière et s'étira vers le comptoir sur ses pattes avant, laissant échapper des miaulements plaintifs. Elle grossissait – elle avait presque la taille d'un chat adulte et s'apparentait de moins en moins à une petite boule de duvet noir.

Edward fit une pause, regardant la nourriture nauséabonde. S'ils lisaient correctement les signes, c'est ce que Brindille avait mangé pendant… qui pouvait dire combien de temps. C'était avec cela qu'elle avait survécu. Il songea à la fille dans la pièce à côté, l'écoutant rire doucement à quelque chose qu'Alice avait fait. Elle aimait la nourriture – l'aimait avec une sorte de vénération qu'il n'avait jamais vue, même chez les personnes avec des dépendances alimentaires évidentes. C'étaient les sucreries qu'elle aimait le plus – le gâteau au chocolat d'Esmée arrivait en tête de la liste de ses mets préférés, non pas qu'il puisse le lui reprocher. Il était sans doute impossible d'en connaître la raison : son amour de la nourriture lui était-il venu parce qu'on la lui avait refusée pendant si longtemps ? Ou était-ce simplement une partie d'elle, un fragment intrinsèque de qui elle était ? Elle appréciait les plaisirs physiques et tactiles – les bains chauds, les vêtements douillets, les choses douces au toucher – et la nourriture était, peut-être, juste un autre exemple pour le confirmer. À ce stade, il était vraiment impossible de savoir.

Il n'était pas impossible, toutefois, d'imaginer combien elle avait dû détester subsister avec de la nourriture pour animaux domestiques. Même si elle ne savait pas qu'il y avait une autre façon de s'alimenter, qu'il existait de la nourriture meilleure, ce genre de substance n'était pas fait pour les humains, et il ne pouvait pas imaginer que ce soit même mangeable. L'absolue désolation de sa vie passée avant qu'il ne la trouve semblait horrible à Edward, et pourtant il était difficile de vraiment savoir comment elle-même l'avait perçue. Les épreuves épouvantables qu'elle avait traversées lui paraissaient-elles épouvantables si elle ne connaissait pas autre chose ? Edward ne savait pas. Il pouvait seulement imaginer que ses réconforts et ses plaisirs devaient avoir été beaucoup plus modestes que ce qu'ils étaient maintenant.

Bête miaula plus fort, tournant son attention du comptoir trop élevé à la jambe d'Edward, et il sentit des griffes acérées s'enfoncer dans son jean et piquer sa peau. « Aïe ! » Lança-t-il en la secouant. « Ouais, j'ai compris. Brindille et toi devenez pas mal monomaniaques quand il est question de nourriture. » Il déposa son plat sur le sol et alla rincer la cuillère et la boîte de conserve vide, mais comme il faisait couler l'eau, il s'arrêta. Ce truc avait vraiment une odeur répugnante, mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée du goût que ça avait.

Sans se donner le temps de changer d'avis, il fourra la cuillère sale dans sa bouche.

Et il eut immédiatement un haut-le-cœur.

Il cracha et cracha encore dans l'évier, s'empara d'une tasse et rinça sa bouche avec de l'eau, puis il se rendit immédiatement dans la salle de bain pour brosser ses dents et se gargariser. Cette bouffe pour chat était absolument ignoble. Il ne pensait pas avoir un estomac fragile, mais le goût de la nourriture de Bête lui avait donné envie de vomir. Comment Brindille avait-elle réussi à vivre avec ce genre d'alimentation ?

Peut-être que ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Il cracha le rince-bouche à la menthe dans le lavabo et aspira une bouffée d'air, testant le goût de sa bouche. Décidant de ne pas prendre de risques, il prit une autre gorgée et commença à se gargariser de nouveau. Peut-être qu'il s'était agi… d'une punition ? On lui donnait de la nourriture pour animaux si elle se conduisait mal ?

C'était une pensée plus réconfortante que celle de sa Brindille étant effectivement contrainte de s'alimenter de la sorte, mais même alors qu'il y pensait, Edward savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle était trop fascinée par la nourriture, trop peu familière avec celle-ci, particulièrement quand il l'avait trouvée. Non. Peut-être qu'elle avait connu l'alimentation humaine à un certain moment dans son passé, mais si tel était le cas, elle n'avait pas été autorisée à manger normalement depuis très, très longtemps.

Retournant dans la salle de séjour avec un nouveau respect pour Brindille et sa volonté de survivre même dans des conditions déplorables, Edward s'installa sur le sofa et la regarda interagir avec Alice. Elles avaient terminé leur chaîne pour compter les jours à rebours et l'avaient punaisée au mur près de l'arbre de Noël, et maintenant elles étaient en train de faire des flocons de neige avec du papier blanc et argenté.

« J'espère que Rose et Emmett attendent une fille, » disait Alice en découpant le papier plié. « Parce qu'alors je pourrai l'habiller dans toutes sortes de jolies choses à fanfreluches ! Rose et moi allons faire du shopping pour les robes de Noël après-demain. Elle devient trop grosse pour rentrer dans ses vêtements habituels, et nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour toi aussi. » Elle sourit à la fille qui était actuellement en train d'appliquer des paillettes d'argent et de la colle sur l'un de ses propres flocons de neige. Il y avait un livre d'images ouvert à une page où les flocons tombaient – sans cela, Edward doutait que Brindille saurait ce qu'elle était censée être en train de fabriquer. Ou le saurait-elle ? Il ne savait pas. Quand elle marcherait enfin, il l'amènerait dans les montagnes pour voir un peu de neige.

Ce qu'elle avait traversé… Où elle était maintenant… Edward ne pouvait qu'être fier de sa Brindille. Elle avait accepté sa famille et ses amis les plus proches comme les siens, même si au début elle avait été complètement terrifiée par tout le monde et ne savait pas quoi penser des femmes. Elle gagnait du poids lentement mais sûrement et apprenait à faire de plus en plus de choses par elle-même. Elle lavait son visage et brossait ses dents, et elle aidait avec ses bains. Elle brossait Bête chaque jour, la délicate attention faisant ronronner le chaton comme un moteur. Plus important pour Edward, elle essayait de parler. Son vocabulaire était encore limité et sa syntaxe encore plus modeste, mais elle essayait.

« Edward ! » S'exclama-t-elle en levant son flocon de neige pour qu'il le voie. Il était sans aucun doute plus sophistiqué que ce qu'il se rappelait avoir fait à l'école primaire. Les paillettes extra-fines aidaient, tout comme son talent artistique inné.

« Laisse-le à plat pour l'instant, Trésor, » dit Alice, rabaissant le bras de Brindille. « Laisse-le d'abord sécher, d'accord ? »

« Dé-solée. »

« Toi, ma mignonne. » Alice rit et serra sa main. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Pas ici. »

Brindille déposa son flocon de neige et se déplaça en rampant pour aller sur les genoux d'Edward. « Salut, » dit-il en la soulevant. Elle sentait la lotion parfumée au biscuit au sucre qu'Alice lui avait donnée. « Comment vas-tu ? »

Brindille sourit et écarta ses cheveux de son visage. Son expression douce et ouverte était de toute beauté pour lui. Elle n'avait aucune malice, elle était sans défense comme un enfant. Quelqu'un dans son passé – peut-être plusieurs personnes – avait profité de cet état de fait. Edward jura qu'il ne ferait jamais ça. Elle avait vécu tellement de choses, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre, et elle lui faisait confiance. Edward s'engagea à faire tout ce qu'il pourrait pour garder cette confiance.

« Edward. » Sa voix était contente alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui et que de sa propre initiative elle attrapait la couverture sur le dossier du canapé. Edward l'aida à s'envelopper dedans – la maison était déjà amplement chaude, mais elle aimait la chaleur et le poids rassurant des couvertures.

« Rose a dit qu'elle allait rester avec elle demain pour que tu puisses aller faire tes achats de Noël. » Alice déposa son flocon de neige. « Voudrais-tu un peu de compagnie ? Esmée et moi pensions aller à Seattle. »

Edward secoua la tête. Il avait fait son shopping en ligne ; c'était beaucoup plus facile de cette façon-là. Pas de queue à la caisse, pas de foule, et il n'avait pas à quitter sa Brindille.

« Je pensais à un truc. » Jasper se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Qu'en est-il de ses cadeaux ? »

« Quoi, ses cadeaux ? » Demanda Alice. « Je vais lui donner – oh, je suppose que je ne devrais pas le dire, hein ? Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle comprend. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la surprise. » Elle sourit à la fille dans les bras d'Edward.

« Je ne veux pas dire les cadeaux pour elle. Je veux dire les cadeaux de sa part. Je ne suis pas un psychologue ou quoi que ce soit, mais je me demande si elle se sentira exclue, ou embarrassée d'une certaine façon, si elle voit les autres autour d'elle échanger des cadeaux et qu'elle n'a rien à donner. »

Edward y avait pensé lui aussi, mais il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à une façon créative de résoudre le problème. Brindille avait une nature extrêmement aimante et généreuse. Il l'avait vu d'innombrables fois – la façon dont elle leur offrait, à lui ou au chat, de la nourriture de sa propre assiette, la façon dont elle avait fait de son mieux pour prendre soin d'eux quand il était malade. C'était beau à voir, et plus qu'un peu étonnant compte tenu de la manière dont elle avait vécu avant qu'il ne la trouve. Edward n'aurait pas été surpris si elle avait jalousement gardé ses affaires comme un chien agressif vis-à-vis sa nourriture, voulant garder la main sur tout ce qu'on lui confiait. Mais elle n'était pas du tout comme ça. Elle avait un cœur aussi adorable que le reste de sa personne, et ça la rendait heureuse quand elle voyait que les gens autour d'elle étaient heureux.

Donc, oui, il soupçonnait qu'elle allait probablement se sentir mal si elle n'avait rien à donner le jour de Noël. Mais comment résoudre le problème ? Elle n'avait aucune notion de l'argent, et il ne pouvait pas l'emmener dans un magasin de toute façon. C'était trop lui demander en ce moment. Si Alice ou lui-même choisissaient les choses qu'elle allait donner, il était prêt à parier que cela n'améliorerait pas la façon dont elle se sentait.

« Elle pourrait fabriquer des trucs, » suggéra Jasper. « Des bidules artistiques ou de l'artisanat, ou quelque chose d'autre. »

« Ouais ! » S'enthousiasma Alice. « Rose pourra l'aider demain. »

Edward n'était pas tout à fait sûr. C'était une bonne idée en théorie – elle lui avait donné des dessins avant, et cela semblait lui faire plaisir. Mais comment allaient-ils lui expliquer qu'elle devait faire quelque chose spécifiquement pour le donner à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Mais Alice lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que Rosalie était bonne pour résoudre les problèmes, et Edward devait avoir confiance en son jugement. Il n'avait pas de meilleures idées, après tout. Brindille s'endormit sur ses genoux alors que Jasper et lui se demandaient à quand remontait la dernière fois que la cheminée du cottage avait été nettoyée, et s'il était sécuritaire d'y allumer un feu.

**ooo**

Quand il expliqua le problème des cadeaux à Rose le lendemain, elle le chassa prestement et lui dit de la laisser s'en occuper. Edward se retira à l'étage avec du papier d'emballage, des ciseaux et du ruban adhésif, ouvrant les boîtes qui étaient arrivées par courrier et emballant leur contenu. Il était content qu'Alice ait simplifié le processus d'échange de cadeaux en distribuant les listes de suggestions en ligne. Il était peut-être un homme éclairé, mais pas à _ce _point-là.

Rosalie s'installa dans le séjour avec Brindille et une sélection de ses fournitures d'art. Honnêtement, elle n'avait pas d'idée précise de comment expliquer le concept des cadeaux, mais qu'elle soit maudite si elle se laissait arrêter par ce détail.

« Ok, » dit-elle en étalant les fournitures. « Sautons dans l'action et voyons ce que nous pouvons faire. » Elle sortit son téléphone et passa ses photos en revue jusqu'à ce qu'elle en trouve une d'Edward. « C'est probablement le plus facile pour commencer. Il est ton monde en ce moment, n'est-ce pas, Chérie ? »

« Edward. » Brindille sourit à l'image. « Joli Edward. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que disent toutes les dames. Personnellement, je préfère mon officier de police, mais chacun ses goûts, pas vrai ? » Elle tapota les piles de fournitures. « Essaye de me suivre, et je vais essayer de t'expliquer. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose. Quelque chose à donner à Edward. »

« Donner ? » C'était un mot qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit le téléphone et l'offrit à Rose.

« Mince. Ça risque de prendre un certain temps. Non, Trésor. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour Edward. » Rose lui montra à nouveau l'image.

Le front de Brindille se plissa, et elle suça sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche. « Donner ? Donner… Edward ? »

« Oui. » Rose fit un signe de tête exagéré. « Oui, gentille fille. Je savais que tu étais intelligente. » Elle sourit. « Qu'aimerais-tu donner à Edward ? »

« Baiser, » répondit résolument Brindille.

Rosalie cligna des yeux. Eh bien, c'était… inattendu. « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aimerait ça, pour être honnête. Il est un peu bizarre au sujet de ces choses quand ça te concerne. »

« Baiser, » répéta Brindille. Elle se déplaça sur ses genoux et rampa jusqu'à la bibliothèque d'Edward. L'étagère la plus basse contenait ses livres, et elle sortit le premier livre qu'on lui ait jamais donné – l'exemplaire illustré de Peter Pan. Feuilletant les pages très familières, elle trouva l'illustration de Wendy offrant un dé à coudre à Peter. « Baiser. » Elle pointa l'image.

Rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « D'accord, » dit-elle en continuant de rire. « D'accord, tu gagnes. Tu peux donner un baiser à Edward. Mais où vas-tu t'en procurer un ? »

La question ne sembla pas troubler Brindille. Elle saisit un morceau de papier épais et le posa sur son chevalet comme on lui avait montré à le faire. Rose recula et la laissa travailler. Apparemment elle avait au moins compris l'idée.

« Donner Edward, » dit fièrement Brindille en dévissant le bouchon d'un tube de peinture.

**ooo**

Le matin de Noël se leva sur un temps sombre et pluvieux, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel pour Forks. Edward garda les rideaux fermés et alluma les lumières à la place. Brindille dormait encore sur son matelas gonflable à l'étage quand il laissa entrer Carlisle et Esmée dans le cottage. Carlisle et lui disposèrent des cadeaux sous l'arbre pendant qu'Esmée enfournait une plaque de brioches à la cannelle faites maison.

Edward n'aurait pu dire à quand remontait la dernière fois où il avait attendu Noël avec autant d'impatience. Cette fête avait en quelque sorte perdu une partie de son sens particulier quand l'enfance s'en était allée, et maintenant qu'il était un adulte, ce n'était plus vraiment pareil. Il aimait être réuni avec sa famille – depuis qu'il vivait techniquement à Seattle, revenir à Forks pour une visite pendant le temps des fêtes était toujours une pause agréable. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Il songea qu'il pouvait presque imaginer ce que c'était que d'être un parent pendant les vacances, de vouloir donner la chaleur et le bonheur de ses souvenirs à quelqu'un d'autre. Brindille n'était pas une enfant, mais à certains égards elle en avait l'innocence. Il était déterminé à lui offrir le meilleur premier Noël possible.

Tandis que Carlisle allumait un feu dans la cheminée, Edward monta réveiller sa pupille. Elle n'était pas habituée à être réveillée, et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ça. Il gloussa alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans son oreiller et se recroquevillait en une petite boule sous ses couvertures.

« Allez, ma jolie, » l'exhorta-t-il en frottant son dos. « C'est le matin de Noël. »

« Dormir. »

« Non, assez dormi. » Il chatouilla son oreille, puis tira les couvertures hors de sa portée. « Il est temps de se réveiller. Je promets que tu vas aimer ça. »

Encore groggy, elle le laissa la prendre et la porter dans l'autre chambre, où elle troqua son pyjama pour les vêtements qu'il lui tendit. Ses mains étaient maladroites, mais elle essayait, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour Edward. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès, selon lui. Le fait qu'elle soit même disposée à essayer signifiait davantage que le succès relatif qu'elle récoltait en s'attelant à la tâche.

Ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore brossés, son visage n'était pas lavé, mais elle aperçut l'arbre de Noël illuminé alors qu'Edward la portait en bas des escaliers, et sa bouche forma un petit 'o' de surprise. « Edward ! »

« Oui, petite sotte. Je t'ai dit que c'était Noël. » Elle avait vu les lumières avant, mais pas les cadeaux qui étaient maintenant entassés sous l'arbre, ou le feu crépitant dans la cheminée.

Elle était impatiente d'utiliser la salle de bain et de revenir vers les nouvelles choses, et Edward dut cacher un petit rire alors qu'elle projetait de l'eau avec vigueur tout en lavant son visage. Il ne pensait pas l'avoir jamais vue à ce point excitée. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, à la place elle rampa hors de la pièce, retournant à la salle de séjour par ses propres moyens.

« Joyeux Noël, ma Chérie, » dit Esmée, sortant de la cuisine avec un grand sourire. Carlisle s'assit sur le canapé avec une tasse de café à la main.

« Mère. » Brindille leva les bras, et Esmée se pencha pour lui donner un câlin. Elle embrassa le sommet de ses cheveux fraîchement brossés avant de se redresser.

« Viens, nous allons t'installer. Tout le monde devrait bientôt être là. »

Brindille retroussa son nez, humant avec intérêt la chaude odeur de cannelle provenant de la cuisine.

« Oui, il y aura aussi le petit déjeuner. »

Brindille s'assit assez docilement sur son coussin sur le sol près de l'arbre, regardant les présents empilés sous celui-ci. « Joli, » dit-elle dans un souffle, tendant la main pour toucher une boucle de ruban brillant.

« N'est-ce pas ? Joyeux Noël, » offrit Carlisle. Brindille le regarda timidement, mais ne s'éloigna pas.

« Tiens, mon Trésor. » Esmée tendit une tasse de chocolat chaud à Brindille, qui l'accepta avec enthousiasme, soupirant de contentement.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Alice et Jasper se pressèrent à l'intérieur sous un grand parapluie. Les bras d'Alice étaient chargés avec d'autres cadeaux enveloppés, et elle couina en voyant Brindille.

« Joyeux Noël ! » Elle donna les paquets à Jasper pour qu'il les dépose sous l'arbre et s'agenouilla pour embrasser la joue de Brindille. « Edward, pourquoi ne porte-t-elle pas la robe que nous lui avons achetée ? »

« Si tu veux lui mettre une robe, fais-le. Habiller une fille n'est vraiment pas mon rayon. »

Alice laissa échapper un soupir affligé. « Viens, Petite Brindille. Allons te mettre des vêtements de Noël. »

Quand Rose arriva, elle se rendit à l'étage avec Alice et Brindille. Edward roula des yeux mais ne dit rien. Brindille n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'occasions d'être coquette, et si Alice et Rose voulaient lui enseigner cet art, il n'allait pas discuter.

« Le vert est une couleur qui te va bien, » décida Rose, reculant et tapotant son menton du doigt.

Brindille caressa la jupe de satin de sa robe avec admiration, ses doigts se faisant délicats alors qu'ils dansaient sur l'étoffe. Alice était derrière elle, rassemblant ses longs cheveux en un élégant chignon à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Ta peau est si belle, tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage. » Rose s'assit en face de Brindille, et d'une main elle inclina son menton vers le haut. « Mais je pense que tu pourrais aimer ça – l'attention, en tout cas. » Elle ouvrit le boîtier qu'Alice avait apporté et fouilla pour trouver un léger fond de teint à base minérale. « Juste un peu. Juste assez pour faire ressortir ce qui est déjà là. »

Alice enroula délicatement des mèches de cheveux lâches autour du visage de Brindille pendant que Rose s'affairait sur celui-ci. « J'aimerais avoir de beaux cheveux longs comme les tiens. Mais je deviens trop impatiente à essayer de les laisser pousser. »

« Les tiens ne ressembleraient pas aux siens, de toute façon. »

« Ouais. » Alice soupira. « Les miens ne sont pas aussi fins, et ils n'ont pas ces boucles naturelles. Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin, Brindille ? » Elle fouilla dans son sac et en extirpa une petite boîte à bijoux en velours. « Tiens. Un cadeau à l'avance. »

À l'intérieur de l'écrin se trouvait un bracelet manchette en or orné d'un cœur délicat. Alice l'aida à le fixer à son poignet tandis que Rose grommelait pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

« Je voulais avoir le pendentif assorti aussi, mais j'avais peur que tu puisses ne pas l'aimer. Tu sais, avec ces histoires de collier. » Elle-même ne portait pas de collier non plus.

« Bien songé, Alice. » Rose sourit en baissant la main et examina son travail. « Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Parfait. » Alice sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu es ravissante, Brindille. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais. »

Elles glissèrent une paire de ballerines en cuir verni dans les pieds de Brindille – les premières chaussures qu'elle portait depuis qu'elles la connaissaient. Elle remua ses orteils expérimentalement, puis fronça le nez à la sensation de constriction.

« Ouais, je sais. Être pieds nus est plus agréable, mais tu ne peux pas te pavaner dans une robe de fantaisie et de grosses chaussettes pelucheuses. »

« Elle peut si elle le désire vraiment. Je veux dire, pourquoi diable ne pourrait-elle pas ? »

« Ne le propose même pas, » la gronda Alice. « Viens, emmenons-la devant le miroir en bas pour qu'elle puisse se voir. »

Rose n'était plus censée porter Brindille, mais Alice l'aida à s'installer sur le dos de Rose, et Brindille pouffa de rire alors qu'elles redescendaient au rez-de-chaussée, serrant les épaules de Rosalie. Alice alluma la lumière dans le hall et ouvrit le placard afin qu'elles puissent utiliser le grand miroir plutôt que le petit dans la salle de bain.

« Regarde, Chérie » dit Alice tandis que Rosalie la déposait. « Regarde comme tu es jolie. »

Brindille regarda dans le miroir.

Sa robe de satin était d'un sombre vert iridescent, et il soulignait sa peau crémeuse et les reflets de couleur dans ses cheveux. Rose l'avait maquillée très légèrement, à l'exception de l'ombre à paupière charbonneuse qui faisait paraître ses yeux encore plus grands qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité. Brindille leva lentement la main, la passant sur la tache couleur de baies sur ses lèvres, puis la laissant tomber pour tracer sa clavicule exposée. Les larges bretelles de sa robe laissaient la douce courbe de ses épaules à nu, et elle examina la longueur de ses bras dans le miroir, se tournant pour se regarder de côté, puis se mettant sur ses genoux et se rapprochant du miroir autant qu'elle le pouvait sans y toucher.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Trésor ? » Demanda doucement Rose.

« Jolie, » murmura-t-elle. L'étonnement rendait ses yeux énormes.

« Ouais, tu l'es. »

Brindille regarda les deux femmes debout de chaque côté d'elle. Elles portaient des robes elles aussi. Celle de Rosalie était rouge, et celle d'Alice était champagne. Ses sourcils se rapprochèrent dans un effort de concentration, et elle tendit une main pour toucher du doigt l'ourlet de la jupe d'Alice, puis l'ourlet de la sienne. Elle toucha l'arrière du mollet de Rosalie, ramena son pied vers l'avant et aligna sa chaussure plate à côté du talon d'Alice.

« À quoi penses-tu, Cocotte ? » Rose se pencha et pausa sa main sur le sommet du crâne de Brindille.

Le visage dans le miroir était un masque de concentration. Elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, et Rose toucha l'épaule d'Alice pour l'empêcher de se plaindre qu'elle allait gâcher son maquillage. Brindille leva une main et saisit celle qui était sur sa tête, paume contre paume, puis offrit son autre main à Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Alice lui donna spontanément sa main.

Brindille tira sur leurs mains, les tirant vers le bas.

« Veux-tu que nous nous asseyions avec toi ? » Alice s'apprêtait à s'agenouiller, mais Rose l'arrêta.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qu'elle veut, Alice. » Elle éleva légèrement la voix. « Edward, viendrais-tu ici, s'il te plaît ? »

Il décolla du divan et fut dans le couloir en un instant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Tais-toi. Tout va bien. C'est juste que… attends une seconde. »

Brindille tira de nouveau sur les mains toujours jointes dans les siennes, ses yeux rivés sur son reflet dans le miroir. Ses pieds glissèrent un peu, ses chaussures piétinant le tapis.

« Aide-la, Alice. » Rose déplaça sa poigne, saisissant le bras de Brindille près de l'épaule, Alice l'imitant avec de grands yeux. Elles la maintinrent, une de chaque côté.

Et Brindille lutta pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

Edward parut s'étouffer derrière elles, mais aucune des filles ne lui prêta attention. Brindille se regarda fixement dans le miroir, calée entre Rosalie et Alice. Elle ne se tenait pas debout toute seule.

Mais elle se tenait.

« Oh ma belle, » murmura Rose. Sa voix était tendue avec une sorte de fierté farouche. « Je savais que tu pourrais le faire. »

« Je ne pensais pas que je croyais aux miracles de Noël. » Les yeux d'Alice brillaient vivement.

Brindille et Alice avaient presque la même taille avec l'une en talons plats et l'autre en talons hauts. Alice serra son bras et couina.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Chérie ? » Rose trouva les yeux sombres de Brindille dans le miroir. « Quel effet est-ce que ça fait d'être sur tes propres pieds ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse verbale, mais la fierté qui brillait dans les yeux de Brindille leur disait tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir.

Edward vint se placer derrière elle, la regardant attentivement. Ses genoux tremblaient légèrement, mais il avait l'assurance que Rose et Alice ne la laisseraient pas tomber. « Je suis tellement fier de toi, Petite Brindille. » Fier n'était pas le bon terme. Il ne pouvait pas cataloguer avec précision ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait tourné le coin et vu Brindille tenir les mains des filles, essayant de se mettre sur ses pieds. « Toi, mon trésor. Personne n'avait à te demander de te lever. Tu l'as fait quand tu étais prête. » Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait motivé sa décision, mais en ce moment il ne s'en souciait pas non plus. Elle était debout. _Debout_.

Brindille se contempla dans le miroir une fois de plus. « Grande, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ouais. » Edward sentit un picotement suspect derrière ses yeux. « À certains égards, tu es la plus grande de nous tous. »

« Veux-tu essayer de marcher vers les autres ? » Demanda Rosalie. Elle fit un signe de tête vers le salon, et Brindille suça sa lèvre dans sa bouche, la concentration lui faisant encore une fois froncer les sourcils. Edward dut enfoncer ses mains profondément dans ses poches pour les empêcher de se tendre vers elle. C'était son moment. Elle avait choisi Alice et Rose pour l'aider, et il se devait de rester à l'écart et de la laisser essayer. Il recula lentement de l'autre côté de la porte, sentant les regards curieux de tous les autres dans son dos, regardant les petites mains de Brindille se fermer en poings serrés alors qu'elle tendait un pied pour faire son premier pas en avant.

« Oh ! » Esmée porta une main à sa bouche en les voyant entrer dans le salon. Brindille était lente et presque titubante, déplaçant son poids à chaque pas, manquant visiblement d'aise et d'équilibre, mais elle marchait. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, un pas, puis un autre, les filles suivant le rythme, la maintenant, ne la laissant pas tomber.

Jasper fut le premier à prendre son téléphone, suivi de près par Carlisle. Les trois jeunes femmes traversèrent lentement la quasi-totalité du petit living-room, s'arrêtant devant le coussin de Brindille à côté de l'arbre de Noël.

« Ne bougez pas, » implora Esmée, levant son téléphone pour prendre plusieurs photos avec l'arbre en arrière-plan. Le sourire de triomphe de Brindille était beau à voir.

**ooo**

Brindille ne pouvait pas rester sur ses pieds très longtemps, même avec de l'aide, et elle se laissa descendre sur son coussin au bout d'une minute. Alice et Rose se joignirent à elle, et Esmée tomba à genoux pour l'étreindre farouchement. « Personne n'aurait pu rêver d'un plus beau cadeau de Noël que ça. »

La distribution des cadeaux sembla insatisfaisante après cela, mais pas pour Brindille. Elle regarda avec de grands yeux alors qu'Emmett passait les paquets, puis elle tira sur la jupe de Rose. « Donner, » dit-elle instamment. « Donner, Rose ! »

« Je sais, Trésor. Ça va. Tes cadeaux sont à l'étage. Je vais aller les chercher. » Elle tapota la main de la jeune femme, puis alla chercher les présents que Brindille avait conçus plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Tu vas adorer Noël, Petite Brindille, » dit Emmett, un biscuit au sucre dans une main et son café dans l'autre.

« Cesse de manger, » le réprimanda Rose en redescendant. Brindille avait enveloppé ses cadeaux elle-même une fois que Rose lui eut montré comment, et elle en avait peut-être fait un peu trop avec le ruban. « Il va y avoir le petit déjeuner après les cadeaux. »

« Certains d'entre nous ont besoin d'un petit déjeuner avant aussi. » Emmett piqua un autre biscuit dans le plateau sur la table basse et en offrit aussi un à Brindille. Elle sourit et mordit dans la gourmandise. « Tu vois ? Elle mange des biscuits elle aussi, alors tu ne peux pas te mettre en colère contre moi. »

Ils décidèrent d'ouvrir les cadeaux en allant du plus jeune au plus vieux, un à la fois, ce qui signifiait que ce serait le tour de Brindille en premier. Alice mit une boîte dans ses mains et lui fit signe de l'ouvrir.

Avant de déchirer l'emballage, Brindille tourna le paquet dans ses mains. Elle tordit une boucle de ruban, s'émerveilla du papier argenté, et leva finalement un coin, déconstruisant l'emballage avec précaution sans le déchirer. À l'intérieur se trouvait un grand panier en osier rempli de trucs 'de filles' – des lotions, des sels de bain, un vaporisateur pour le corps, des exfoliants pour les pieds et pour le visage. Edward doutait que Brindille sache vraiment ce dont il s'agissait, mais elle ouvrit chaque contenant pour en renifler joyeusement le contenu.

Comme il fallait le prévoir, Rose lui donna une pile de nouveaux livres. Emmett lui donna une grande boîte pleine de chaussettes colorées, et sur le dessus il y avait un petit ensemble de ramures en peluche. Il attrapa Bête, qui essayait encore de grimper dans l'arbre, et lui mit l'une des paires de bois.

Elle mordit promptement sa main.

Edward dut cacher un rire alors que Brindille enlevait ses chaussures noires brillantes d'un coup de pied et les remplaçait par une paire de chaussettes à rayures vertes et noires.

Le cadeau de Jasper était un peu plus pertinent.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte et trouva une gourmette en argent avec une plaque d'identification. Sur celle-ci il y avait l'adresse du cottage. « Pour que tu ne te perdes plus jamais, » dit-il.

Carlisle et Esmée se regardèrent avec des petits sourires quand vint leur tour. « Notre présent est pour vous deux, » dit Esmée à Edward. « Rose nous a dit combien Brindille avait aimé utiliser son jacuzzi. Il y en a un en attente chez nous, prêt à être transporté ici et à être installé après les vacances. »

Edward sourit en montrant à Brindille la brochure que Carlisle lui avait présentée. « Regarde, Chérie. Tu vas avoir une grande baignoire comme celle que Rose possède. Je parie que tu vas adorer ça. »

Bien qu'Edward n'était pas sûr qu'elle comprenait vraiment l'idée d'un présent qui serait livré dans le futur, Brindille fut heureuse d'étreindre Esmée. Elle regarda Carlisle avec ses grands yeux et lui offrit un sourire hésitant.

« Joyeux Noël, » lui dit-il. « Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. J'espère que tu le sais. »

Edward l'espérait aussi.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Brindille offre plus que ce petit sourire à Carlisle, mais apparemment elle était pleine de surprises ce matin. Elle se déplaça sur ses genoux et étendit lentement sa main, la lumière étincelant sur le bracelet en or qu'Alice lui avait donné. Son bras tremblait mais elle se tint immobile, la main tendue.

Les sourcils de Carlisle se haussèrent en signe de surprise avant qu'il ne bouge sa main pour prendre doucement la sienne. Il la tint avec une touche légère et assurée, et ses yeux bleus étaient compatissants. « Je sais que tu as encore des réserves à mon sujet. Merci de me prêter ta main. » Il pressa un peu sa main, puis la relâcha avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de devenir anxieuse.

Le cadeau d'Edward était le dernier. Il était un peu incertain en la regardant le déballer. Les autres avaient usé de prudence, choisissant des choses qu'ils savaient qu'elle aimait – chaussettes, livres – et une partie de lui souhaitait qu'il ait lui aussi joué la carte de la prudence. Une autre partie de lui souhaitait qu'il ait été en mesure de choisir quelque chose de vraiment significatif, quelque chose venant du fond du cœur. Quelque chose qui exprimait combien elle comptait pour lui, et son vœu de prendre soin d'elle. Mais aucune idée brillante ne lui était venue, et il avait finalement opté pour ce qui arrivait en seconde position : quelque chose qu'il espérait qu'elle aimerait. Quelque chose de nouveau qu'elle devrait essayer de maîtriser ; elle semblait aimer apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Une fois que le papier d'emballage fut enlevé du cadeau à la forme étrange, Edward l'aida à ouvrir le boîtier noir, révélant un violon.

Elle était enchantée par la musique chaque fois qu'il en faisait jouer, et l'idée de lui donner un instrument pour son propre usage avait macéré dans son esprit pendant un certain temps. Il avait songé à d'autres instruments – un synthétiseur ou une guitare – mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu au magasin de musique à Port Angeles (le seul shopping qu'il n'avait pas fait en ligne ce Noël), les étagères de violons et de violons altos l'avaient interpellé. Peut-être que c'était la beauté de ces instruments plus petits, leur nature délicate. Ils devaient être maniés exactement de la bonne façon pour créer de la belle musique plutôt que du bruit horrible. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer logiquement pourquoi il avait arrêté son choix sur un violon, mais cela avait semblé être le bon choix à l'époque.

C'était un violon d'occasion – Edward ne connaissait pas grand-chose au sujet de ces instruments particuliers, mais il en savait assez pour ne pas acheter un instrument flambant neuf. Le son d'un violon s'adoucissait avec l'âge de l'instrument, devenant moins tranchant et plus suave. La femme au magasin de musique lui avait donné tout ce dont il avait besoin : la colophane, un diapason, quelques livres d'initiation – et une rapide leçon sur l'entretien de l'instrument. Honnêtement, Edward ne se souciait pas vraiment qu'elle apprenne ou non à lire la musique. Il espérait seulement qu'elle aimerait jouer de cet instrument.

Brindille le laissa mettre le violon en place, appuyant son menton contre la mentonnière et tenant le manche délicat comme il le lui montra. Il plaça ses doigts sur l'archet comme la dame du magasin le lui avait montré, puis il amena l'un à l'autre. L'archet rencontra les cordes et Brindille sursauta en entendant le son. Elle regarda le violon avec de grands yeux avant de réessayer, ramenant l'archet sur les cordes avec légèreté. Le son n'était pas agréable. Il envoya des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Edward, et Bête jaillit de sous l'arbre, ses bois de renne de travers alors qu'elle filait à l'étage à toute vitesse.

« Es-tu vraiment prêt à écouter ça à partir de maintenant ? » S'esclaffa Jasper.

Edward haussa les épaules en aidant Brindille à remettre le violon dans son étui. « Je pense qu'elle finira par maîtriser la technique. »

Edward savait que Rose avait aidé Brindille à faire des cadeaux pour tout le monde, ou du moins facilité le processus, mais il n'était pas préparé pour ce qu'il vit quand ils les ouvrirent.

C'était une chronique illustrée de son temps avec eux, une image pour chaque personne. Carlisle prenant soin d'elle à l'hôpital. Rose lui faisant la lecture, étendue sur le plancher du cottage. Jasper lui offrant des bonbons dans son bureau. Emmett prenant furtivement sa nourriture. Alice jouant avec ses cheveux. Esmée assise avec elle dans le petit fort que Rosalie avait fait sous la table de la cuisine. Edward la tenant, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour d'elle, sa tête nichée tendrement contre son épaule. Personnellement, il trouvait que sa peinture était de loin la meilleure.

Une fois mises ensemble, les peintures racontaient l'histoire du temps que Brindille avait passé avec eux. Alors que les tableaux pouvaient exister individuellement, ils s'inscrivaient également ensemble dans une unité cohésive.

« C'est ce qu'est une famille, » murmura Esmée, les yeux humides en contemplant sa peinture. « Des personnes qui se réunissent pour former un tout. » Elle sourit gaiement. « Je pense que tu commences à comprendre, ma Chérie. Je le pense vraiment. »

**On se retrouve en janvier pour la suite des chapitres de cette poignante histoire…**

**Joyeux temps des fêtes.**

**Milk**


End file.
